The invention relates to a hob which comprises a metal-coated cover plate and to a method for producing a cover plate of this kind.
A hob with a cover plate is known from US 2008/0264931 A1 which is designed to cover one or more heating element(s). The cover plate is based on a glass or glass ceramics base body which is provided on at least one side with a metal layer to improve the aesthetic design options for such a hob.
Induction hobs are also known which have a plurality of inductors arranged under a cover plate and which produce a high-frequency alternating magnetic field. The alternating magnetic field penetrates the cover plate and produces eddy currents in a pot placed on the hob or in the base of the pot. These eddy currents heat the base in the desired manner.
Metals screen against magnetic fields very effectively. The technical preconception therefore exists that the use of metal-coated cover plates is disadvantageous for induction hobs. Even if metal layers with a layer thickness which is less than the penetration depth of the magnetic field are used, the currents induced in the layer by the magnetic field lead to uncontrolled and undesired electromagnetic radiation which can impair the electromagnetic tolerance of the appliance and makes fulfillment of the relevant standards relating to electromagnetic tolerance difficult.